Proyecto Happy end
by kuramakiri
Summary: Las paz reina Konoha y Naruto pasa su día libre con su familia, pero un torbellino aparece y succiona a Naruto junto a su hijo en esa dimensión celestial, el sabio de los seis caminos los espera con una nueva aventura para salvar otros mundos y proporcionarles un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es un fic especial ya que no es un simple crossover si no que será de varios, aviso que ninguno va a durar mas de dos capítulos. Bien como ya saben el nombre de esta historia se llama…**

 **-Capitulo 1: Proyecto Happy end-**

Ya había pasado varios de años desde que la luna casi destruye la tierra, el mundo fue sumido en una época de paz donde los problemas mas grandes solo eran causados por delincuentes menores. Esta paz casi es detenida por otro descendiente de la diosa liebre pero nuevamente fue detenido por el mismo sujeto. En este mundo donde la comprensiónmutua entre las cinco grandes naciones ninja fue alcanzada, nuestro héroe, Uzumaki Naruto, se encontraba disfrutando de su día libre junto a su familia, su esposa, Hyuga Hinata, su hija menor, Uzumaki Himawari, y su hijo mayor, Uzumaki Boruto. Se encontraban en una mansión sobre la aldea un poco atrás del monte Hokage. Hinata estaba preparando la cena, Naruto preparando la mesa y los niños jugando a las escondidas.

 **Naruto:** mh? Todavía no encuentras a tu hermana?

 **Boruto:** ya veras, la encontrare antes de que la comida este lista- se va de la sala.

 **Naruto:** mira la pared vacia- eres buena.

 **Himawari:** se baja una manta del mismo tono que la pared- jeje tu siempre dices que el mejor escondite es en las narices den enemigo.

 **Naruto:** bueno cuando era niño el "enemigo" eran los chunnin que mandaban a capturarme por mis travesuras.

 **Himawari:** igual, gracias por este truco.

 **Naruto:** ah, los clásicos no pasan de moda. M? Parece que se acerca.

 **Himawari:** gracias- se vuelve a esconder.

 **Boruto:** ah rayos. Donde se metió?

 **Naruto:** preguntando no lo descubrirás.

Hinata se acerca a la mesa con una olla caliente.

 **Hinata:** dejen de jugar, ya esta la comida.

 **Himawari:** aparece detrás de Boruto- bien parece que gane.

 **Boruto:** no es justo seguro usaste ninjutsu.

 **Naruto:** te puedo asegurar que no lo hizo.- sentándose.

 **Boruto:** ah! Lo sabias y no me dijiste.

 **Himawari:** se sienta- por que no simplemente no aceptas la derrota. Tengo hambre.

 **Hinata:** espero que les guste le estofado.- abre la olla que despide un olor delicioso.

 **Naruto:** si lo hiciste tu, seguro sabe a gloria.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun- sonrojada.

 **Boruto:** esta bien, esta bien me voy a calmar- se sienta.

Hinata procedió a servir a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, cuando ya había servido se sentó en su lugar y junto las manos.

 **Hinata:** bien.

 **Todos:** itakimasu!

 **Naruto:** ya era hora- agarra un trozo de carne y se prepara para comerlo cuando.

Un portal se abre detrás de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ah!?

El portal ejerse una fuerza de gravedad y absorbe todo y trata de tragarse a Naruto, el no logra agarrarse de algo y es absorbido por el vórtice. Boruto reacciona y …

 **Boruto:** papa!- salta y sigue a su padre a través del portal, al momento que el pasa este se cierra dejando atónitas a las chicas.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun?

De repente otro portal se abrió detrás de ella, paro su sorpresa de el salieron volando los dos chicos y cayeron sobre la mesa rompiéndola, haciendo caer toda la comida y sorprendiendo a Hinata y Himawari. Lo que extraño a Hinata fue las ropas que llevaban puestas.

 **Hinata:** que les paso?

Naruto y Boruto se miraron y luego a Hinata.

 **Naruto:** etto, es una larga historia.

 **-portal-**

Padre e hijo valndo a la deriba por un espacio lleno de rayos de energía.

 **Boruto:** papa! Que esta pasando?

 **Naruto:** calmate- mira a la lejanía una luz- por ahí!

Activando su modo chakra vuela hacia la luz. Ya llegando se vuelve mas brillante y sigue aumentando hasta cubrirlos, lo que los obliga a cerrar los ojos. Ya pasado el momento abre los ojos para encontrarse en un campo verde con varia colinas y un árbol ala lejania.

 **Boruto:** papa, donde estamos?

 **Naruto:** en cuanto lo sepa te digo, mmm… por ahora vayamos a ese árbol.

 **Boruto:** por que?

 **Naruto:** en este tipo de situaciones, es mejor seguir la corriente.

 **Boruto:** si tu lo dices.

 **Naruto:** no te alejes de mi.

Ambos se van acercando a la colina del árbol. Al llegar notan que lentamente aparece la figura de un anciano flotando.

 **Naruto:** tu eres…

 **Hagoromo:** en efecto Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Boruto.

 **Boruto:** quien eres? Y como sabes mi nombre?

 **Naruto:** tranquilo es el sabio de los seis caminos.

 **Boruto:** en serio!?

 **Hagoromo:** dejemos las formalidades para después, Naruto tengo un favor que pedirte.

 **Naruto:** que sucede? Viejo.

 **Hagoromo:** veras desde que terminaste con la cadena de odio que habia entre mis dos hijos, pase a un plano divino donde adquirí mas conocimiento, poder y pude conocer diferentes deidades.

 **Naruto:** que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

 **Hagoromo:** el caso que esas deidades controlan diferentes mundo y esos mundos existen por el mero echo de que una historia se desarrolla ahí, no importa si tardaba en pasar esa historia pasaba y ese mundo seguía con su curso. Pero muchas deidades no estaban conformes con el resultado de esas historias así que me perdieron un favor ya que tu eres el ultimo héroe de la historia de este mundo.

 **Naruto:** que tipo de favor?

 **Hagoromo:** los dioses tepiden que cambies el final de sus historias.

 **Naruto:** cam cambiarlas?

 **Boruto:** espere, espere, por que nos arrastra como si nada y luego nos pide un favor así?

 **Hagoromo:** lamento haber sido tan informal, es que estos dioses son demasiado caprichosos.

 **Naruto:** y como cambiaría sus historias?

 **Hagoromo:** simple, te enviaran a sus mundos con información ya implantada en sus cabezas, cambiar el curso de esas historias depende de ustedes.

 **Naruto:** creo que entiendo, pero, por que cambiarlas?

 **Hagoromo:** Naruto, acaso ya olvidaste todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para cambiar tu destino?

 **Naruto:** no, no lo eh olvidado.

 **Hagoromo:** entonces ahora ayuda a otro que han sufrido la muerte o algo peor a cambiar su destino.

 **Naruto:** mmm, suena interesante.

 **Boruto:** al fin una misión a mi altura.

 **Hagoromo:** tomaré eso como un si.

 **Naruto:** cuando iniciamos?

 **Hagoromo:** ahora- chasque sus dedos y padre e hijo caen al vacío.

En gritos de miedo siguen cayendo sin final, ya recuperados miran una luz pequeña que se va agrandando a medida que caen debajo de ellos.

 **Boruto:** que es eso!?

 **Naruto:** prepararé, estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Llegan a la luz y como si de agua se tratase se sambuyen en ella, dentro del "agua" estan flotando en una habitación normal, a medida que observan el lugar ven que el liquido comienza a bajar hasta el punto que ya no esta, lo curioso es que la habitación esta seca. Tosiendo por haber estado sumergidos ambos se recuperan.

 **Boruto:** pero que? Donde…?- un rayo atraviesa su mente- ya veo esta es nuestra casa en este mundo.

 **Naruto:** no es muy diferente de la nuestra.

 **Hagoromo:** tratamos de hacerla lo mas confortable para ustedes- aparece atravesando el techo, dejándolo intacto.

 **Naruto:** gracias, y? Que cambios tenemos que hacer aquí?

 **Hagoromo:** tienen que inscribirse en la escuela secundaria sakakino. Deben hacerse amigos de Makoto Ito y ayudarlo a elegir una novia.- esta frase deja atónitos y confundidos a los ninjas.

 **Naruto:** etto, podrías repetirlo?

 **Hagoromo:** ya se que suena confuso, pero si no lo ayudan será asesinado.

 **Boruto:** como que morirá por no conseguir novia.?

 **Hagoromo:** simplemente una de las chicas que tiene que elegir los matará por no elegirla.

 **Naruto:** y tenemos que hacer que la escoja a ella.

 **Hagoromo:** no exactamente, tienen que ayudarlo a elegir siguiendo su corazón, para evitar que eso suceda, si no es posible detener ese desenlace solo protéjanlo.

 **Naruto:** bien donde queda esa secundaria?

 **Hagoromo:** esa información debe estar en sus cerebros, como otra necesaria.

 **Naruto:** mmm, ah cierto! Y …

 **Boruto:** que pasa? Papa.

 **Naruto:** oye Boruto, fíjate que tenemos que hacer para entrar a esa secundaria.

 **Boruto:** a que te refie…- ambos se callan.

 **Naruto/Boruto:** En serio tenemos que estudiar!?

El sabio se queda extrañado por la reacción de los rubios.

 **Hagoromo:** lamento no poder ayudarlos mas que con eso, pero también es muy complicado cambiar alguna historia.

 **Naruto:** espera! Nos vas a dejar así como así!?

 **Hagoromo:** una ultima cosa, el examen de admisión es mañana temprano- desaparece el sabio en una difuminacion.

En el silencio que quedo en el cuarto padre e hijo se echan al piso.

 **Naruto:** y ahora que hacemos?- aun tirado.

 **Boruto:** tu eres el adulto, tu decide.

 **Naruto:** se sienta- creo que no hay otra salida- rascándose la cabeza.- trae los libros de ese estante.

 **Boruto:** no puedo creer que en una misión celestial tengo que estudiar.- quejándose.

Ambos se pusieron a estudiar, leyendo todos los libros, paso la noche y los dos estabnmas que cansados. Usaron el jutsu de transformación para verse de diecisiete. Se vistieron con las ropas que encontraron en el ropero y partieron al edificios donde comienza su misión.

 **Bien ese fue el primer capitulo, fue corto ya que fue solo una introducción como pueden ver el primer mundo será school days, diganme otros animes con final triste para cambiarlo va ser tan largo como anime haya así que ustedes deciden cuando termina. Eso era todo espero que les guste, hasta la próxima.**


	2. mis días de escuela con chicas y ninjas

**Hola a todos este es el segundo les agradezco por aceptar esta historia, un par de cosas antes de empezar, uno yo siempre preferí los finales felices con Kotonoha, dos no se si va a ser muy largo esta capitulo y tres me gusta que las zorras sufran, si saben de quien hablo ;) bueno eso era todo sin mas empecemos.**

 **-mis días de escuela con chicas y ninjas-**

Un chico común y corriente esta viajando entren a su nueva preparatoria, ala que entro con esfuerzo, estaba mirando la ventana, pero de ves en cuando volteaba para ver a la chica que le gustaba. Nada demás le importaba aparte de contemplar su belleza.

 **Makoto:** narrando-mi nombre es ItouMakoto, estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, ahora viajo en tren como todos los días, nunca tuve grandes ambiciones, pero desde hace un tiempo que no podía dejar de mirar a cierta chica con la que viajo en el mismo tren. La información que tengo de ella es limitada, solo se que se llama KatsuraKotonoha y que va a la clase 1-4 aparte de eso solo se que es muy bonita, a pesar de que me gusta no tengo el suficiente valor para hablarle y mucho menos contarle lo que siento. Me conformo con mirarla, ya que verla se podría decir que es la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana.- saca su celular- dicen que cierto hechizoen el que si sacas la foto de la persona que te gusta sin que se de cuenta, la pones de fondo de pantalla y logras que nadie la vea por tres semanas, sera amor correspondido- toma la foto.

Llegan a la estación de la escuela ambos se prepararan para salir, se abren las puertas. A pesar de que van por el mismo camino hasta el punto del aula de el, nunca cruzan miradas o se hablan. Makoto llega a su salón y se separan, el da una ultima mirada hasta que llegue la hora de la salida. El con un suspiro entra al aula. Era la típica aula preparotiana de Japón, los bancos elevados detrás del otro. Con una sonrisa de torpe,Sawanaga, un amigo de Makoto lo saluda.

 **Sawanaga:** hola makoto! como has estado?- el pasa de lado dando un simple "hola"- oye espera- se pone delante de el- así es como saludas a tu compañero de aventuras en el nuevo mundo?

 **Makoto:** que nuevo mundo? Y que aventuras?

 **Sawanaga:** de que hablas, por estamos en preparatoria, es el comienzo de nuestro pasaje a adultos y todos estos momentos son de atesorar, auch- es golpeado con un libro desde arriba,que lo obliga a sentarse, la mano que consagro el golpe era la de un rubio de ojos azules y pelo puntiagudo.

 **Naruto:** ya deja de molestarlo, que esto no es un manga. Hola, Makoto.

 **Makoto:** buenos días, Naruto.

 **Sawanaga:** oye lo saludas a el muy amable, pero a mi me hablas como si fuera un compañero de clases mas- un codo se apoya sobre el.

 **Boruto:** acaso no lo eres?- dice otro rubio con pelo con forma de cebolla.- en serio, aveces eres muy molesto.

 **Sawanaga:** como dices!? Ustedes no son quien para hablar.- apuntándolos.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas?

 **Sawanaga:** desde que nos conocimos en el examen de admisión, no se han despegado de Makoto.

 **Boruto:** y nos culpas? Apenas llegamos a la ciudad y no conocemos a nadie, además el parece decente.

 **Sawanaga:** y yo no lo soy?

Los tres se quedan callados mientras un viento recorre el salón. El maestro entra y todos se ubican en sus asientos, Makoto junto a los dos rubios suben las escaleras.

 **Makoto:** quisiera sentarme con ustedes.

 **Naruto:** que se le va a hacer, además no es para tanto no sentamos enfrente tuyo.

 **Makoto:** ya lo se pero no se nada de esa Saonji.

 **Boruto:** mejor callate que ahí te espera.

Makoto la observa con indiferencia, Boruto se sienta, antes de separarse Naruto pone su mano sobre el hombro de Makoto.

 **Naruto:** no confíes en ella- se sienta.

Makoto va su asiento aliado de la chica de la cual sólo sabia su nombre. La clase comienza. En medio de la explicación del profesor,Makoto mira su celular.

 **Makoto:** (si nadie ve la foto por tres semanas será amor correspondido, que estupidez)

 **Sekai:** aah, eso es el hechizo de la foto por tres semanas?

 **Makoto:** esconde su celular- eso no te incumbe.

 **Sekai:** vamos dime!

 **Profesor:** oigan los del fondo presten atención!- ambos se calman.

Ante la curiosidad Sekai se pone a escribir en su cuaderno.

 **Nota Sekai:** cuantassemanas llevas?- Makoto aburrido por la clase decide seguirle la corriente.

 **Nota Makoto:** un día.

 **Nota Sekai:** EH!? Eres malo en esto.

 **Nota Makoto:** callate! Eres tu la entrometida!

 **Nota Sekai:** no me digas así, eres tu el que miraba sospechoso su celular.

 **Nota Makoto:** y quien es la que mira un celular de una persona que no conoce?

 **Nota Sekai:** si se quien eres! Eres ItouMakoto, mi compañero de banco.

 **Nota Makoto:** ¿!crees que eso es suficiente para meterte en la vida de los demás!?

 **Nota Sekai:** y? Dime.

 **Nota Makoto:** que cosa?

 **Nota Sekai:** la chica de la foto, que mas!?

 **Nota Makoto:** no tengo porque.

 **Nota Sekai:** que malo. Tan solo dime su nombre. Quizás te pueda ayudar.

 **Nota Makoto:** ya dejalo, no te diré nada y no quiero tu ayuda.

 **NotaSekai:** que amargado- makoto solo frunze el ceño y mira a la pizarra. Dando a entender a Sekai que la conversación termino.

Termino la clase, era hora de almorzar y Makoto están en el banco de los rubios con Sawanaga.

 **Makoto:** por dios que chica tan fastidiosa.

 **Naruto:** te dije que te cuidarás.

 **Makoto:** aun asi, no pensé que fuera tan grave.

 **Boruto:** calmate, solo era un tonto rumor para los inseguros que querían confesarse.

 **Makoto:** pero yo no quiero confesarme.

 **Sawanaga:** y por que trataba con ese hechizo?

 **Makoto:** solo se me dio por sacarle una foto.

 **Sawanaga:** si lo que digas, y quien es la chica?

 **Makoto:** y por que confiaría eso a alguien como tu que seguro lo ira a gritar a todo el colegio.

 **Sawanaga:** que cruel! Yo nunca haría tal cosa, además quiero saber por el código de hombres.

 **Boruto:** código de hombres?

 **Sawanaga:** si, hablo de que si no quien es tu objetivo de hombría no sabría a quien evitar para no robártela.

 **Naruto:** "objetivo de hombría", eso no pudo sonar mas pervertido.

 **Makoto:** con esa actitud no lograras conseguir novia y mucho menos a quien pienso.

 **Sawanaga:** vamos, no sean tan crueles, que les pasa? Me hacen ver como el chico inadaptado de la historia.

 **Makoto:** mejor callate, solo dices tonterías.

Sawanaga se cae al suelo en acto de desesperación, finaliza el horario de comer y regresan las clases normales. Llega la hora de la salida y todos se dirigen a sus casas, Makoto se encuentra en el trenes camino a casa, como de costumbre el esta escuchando música y Kotonoha lee un libro. El tren se detiene lentamente pero no en una estación sino en medio del camino al lado del mar.

 **Altavoz:** disculpen pasajeros, tenemos dificultades técnicas, en un momento se arreglara, gracias por su comprensión.

En el vagón solo eran cuatro personas incluyendo a los dos jóvenes, mientras que los dos estaban de una lado los otros dos que eran un hombre y una mujer de traje, ambos.

 **Makoto:** mirando a Kotonoha, que sigue leyendo- ( supongo que podría intentarlo )- se sienta junto a la chica, alo que ella solo se aleja un poco con rubor en las mejillas.- ( debí saber que esto pasaría, de pensar que soy un oportunista cualquiera ).

 **Kotonoha:** aah, tu eres de mi escuela?

 **Makoto:** a si!- nervioso- ( por tenemos una conversación )

 **Kotonoha:** ya veo- sonríe.

El siente un ambiente incomodo. Ella solo regresa a su lectura.

 **Makoto:** ( eso es todo!? Llegue a pensar de que por fin hablaríamos por primera vez desde que viajamos juntos en el mismo tren, no, no puedo darme pro vencido es como dice Naruto tengo que dar todo de mi para cambiar las cosas)- mira a Kotonoha y con un poco de nerviosismo- disculpa tu eres de la clase 1-4?

 **Kotonoha:** si, como supiste?

 **Makoto:** (eh!? No lo pensé bien, Ahora que hago?) bueno como no te veo por las demás clases, pensé en eso o que eres de un año mayor.

 **Kotonoha:** quieres decir que me observabas?

 **Makoto:** (tengo que pensar mejor lo que digo) bueno simplemente te veo de vez en cuando por la escuela y llegue a esa conclusión.

 **Kotonoha:** entiendo, ah! Disculpa mis modales olvide presentarme.

 **Makoto:** descuida, Ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco me presente. Me llamo ItouMakoto. Mucho gusto.

 **Kotonoha:** me llamo KatsuraKotonoha, encantada.

 **Makoto:** EH?

 **Kotonoha:** que pasa?

 **Makoto:** ah nada es ese libro.

 **Katsura:** ah, lo leíste?

 **Makoto:** bueno si, en la casa de mis abuelos, hace un año, como viven lejos de la ciudad, no hay muchas cosas que hacer y me aconsejaron leer para no aburrirme, así termine leyendo ese.

 **Kotonoha:** y dime hasta que capitulo leíste?

 **Makoto:** lo leí completo, me agradaba hoshimiya, que alguien tan simple pase por esos problemas.

 **Kotonoha:** si pero la culpa la tenia shina, alguien que corrompe el corazón de un hombre con su cuerpo es malvado.

 **Makoto:** pero que al Final recapacite sobre sus sentimientos sobre baja.

 **Kotonoha:** por favor no digas el final. Ya comencé el ultimo capitulo y quiero averiguarlo por mi misma.

 **Makoto:** entiendo.

 **Altavoz:** gracias por esperar, ya se resolvió el problema.

 **Kotonoha:** ah, yo me bajo en la siguiente así que.

 **Makoto:** no te preocupes, fue divertido charlar contigo.

 **Kotonoha:** para mi también.

 **Makoto:** ya que tomemos el mismo tren que te parece si mañana hablamos sobre el final.

 **Kotonoha:** si, me encantaría.

Ella se baja en su estación y antes de que se cierre la puerta se despiden. En el barón del conductor, el hombre esta viendo un cuchillo kunai y preguntándose " ¿Cómo llego este al motor?". Makoto llega a su departamento donde lo primero que hace es sentarse en su cama y llama anaruto.

 **Naruto:** hola, Makoto- desde su casa.

 **Makoto:** hoy fue un gran día.

 **Naruto:** en serio? Ami me pareció aburrida la escuela, solo cosas que poco sirven en el mundo real.

 **Makoto:** no hablo del colegio, me refiero al tren.

 **Naruto:** que paso?

 **Makoto:** tuvo un inconveniente y se paro en medio de las vias- con alegría.

 **Naruto:** y que paso para que te alegrara tanto el día?

 **Makoto:** pude hablar con Kotonoha.

 **Naruto:** Koto… noha? Ah! Es la chica que te gusta!?

 **Makoto:** si, si, veras de pura casualidad había leído el libro que ella llevaba.

 **Naruto:** en serio!? Y que paso?

 **Makoto:** bueno charlamos sobre lo que pensábamos sobre los personajes, al parecer ella todavía no había terminado de leerlo así que me propuso que continuáramos charlando mañana.

 **Naruto:** suena como una de esas cosa del destino.

 **Makoto:** tienes razón, que opinas?

 **Naruto:** digo que los dioses te han bendecido, no desperdicies esta oportunidad.

 **Makoto:** no lo haré, seguiré este camino, etto me aconsejarlas algo? Ya tu tienes a hinata debes saber más de esto que yo.

 **Naruto:** si quieres saber… que te parece si por ahora le pides que te aconseje algunos libros así tendrán algo de que hablar.

 **Makoto:** eeeeh!? Leer? Pero sabes que no me interesan esas cosas de la lectura.

 **Naruto:** el amor necesita sacrificios, ademas apenas hablaron mejor ve con calma.

 **Makoto:** pero…

 **Naruto:** calmate, siempre empieza así luego se sentaran juntos a comer en el reces, se contaran sus problemas diarios y se pedirán consejos y por último le pidiras una cita.

 **Makoto:** uuuu una cciiii ccii cita- nervioso.

 **Naruto:** recuerda al final te sentirás mejor si te esfuerzas por ello.

 **Makoto:** creo que tienes razon , bien! Lo haré.

 **Naruto:** así se habla.- se escucha el sonido del timbre- ah parece que llego la cena, lo siento debo cortar.

 **Makoto:** si, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana.

 **Naruto:** adiós.

Makoto se echa en la cama pensando en como seria su vida si saliera con Kotonoha y en otras cosas lujuriosa donde ella estaba presente solo llevando un atuendo de maid, con la respiración acelera, sobre Makoto y con un orgasmo acompañado de una venida de su vagina.

Dejando a Makoto con sus fantasías, en la casa de Naruto, llega su hijo con pizza en mano.

 **Boruto:** ya llegue, EH? Que pasa?- su padre lo mira con una sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** la fase uno funciono bien.

 **Boruto:** te lo dije, solo con dejarlos solos ya actuarían por su cuenta.

 **Naruto:** bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de eso mañana, que trajiste?

 **Boruto:** ya sabia que iba a funcionar así que esta ves la compre de un restaurante italiano.

Al otro lado del distrito, en la casa Katsura, Kokoro, la hermana menor de Kotonoha, va al cuarto de hermana mayor.

 **Kokoro:** hermana, la cena ya está lista- abre la puerta- hermana?- ve a su hermana abrazando un libro.

 **Kotonoha:** ah! Kokoro. Ace cuanto estas ahí?

 **Kokoro:** lo suficiente para ver tu locura. Por que abrazas ese libro? Que no lo leíste ya cien veces?

 **Kotonoha:** si pero esta ves es especial.

 **Kokoro:** especial? En que? Si las palabras nunca cambian.

 **Kotonoha:** las palabras no, pero el ambiente mientras lo lees si.

 **Kokoro:** no te entiendo. Como sea la cena ya esta, ven abajo.

 **Kotonoha:** si.

La noche llega y todos los protagonistas van dormir tranquilamente, sin saber que mañana el caos se destara.

 **Bien eso es todo por hoy, lamento que sea corto es que ya no se me ocurre que escribir, el próximo va ser el ultimo de schooldays y puede que de la presentación a otro mundo, una pista es un anime multi género, de nuevo les pido que dejen en los reviews cual animes quieren que incluya ya mi lista es limitada, otra cosa si son fans de Naruto y Fairy Tail vean el crossover que estoy haciendo se llama "Nueva vida en la tierra de las Hadas" se que es largo el titulo, pero meda igual, todavía sigue en desarrollo así que si quieren leerlo son bienvenidos, por ultimo mis capitulos son tan cortos como un tomo de manga asi que trato de dejar un final que enganche, no se si soy muy bueno pero trato de serlo y eso es todo gracias por leer mi historia y espero que les este gustando, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Prueba de Amor

**Hola, aquí el tercer capitulo y el ultimo de school days, les informo que va ser algo largo ya que no calcule bien cuanto me llevaría, de ultima haré otro dedicado a esta seria que marcó a mas de uno, bueno sin mas empezamos.**

 **-Prueba de Amor-**

Era otro día aburrido en la preparatoria Sakakino, pero poco le importaba que estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el banco y sonriendo como un bobo enamorado, y así era. Nadie, excepto los rubios y su compañera de banco, se daba cuenta. La clase continuaba y el no prestaba atención, solo los espabilo una nota de Sekai.

 **Nota Sekai:** oye tengo información para ti.- el se sentó debido y empezó a escribir.

 **Nota Makoto:** no me interesa.

 **Sekai:** que malo, y eso que te arregle en el almuerzo con Kotonoha.

 **Nota Makoto:** EH!? Como sabes de ella?

 **Nota Sekai:** mh mh me acorde de la foto y al parecer estamos en la misma clase de gimnasia.

 **Nota Makoto:** y eso que tiene que ver?

 **Sekai:** mira- le muestra su celular, con una foto de Sekai y Kotonoha con uniformes de Gimnasia.

 **Nota Makoto:** en serio arreglarse que almorzáramos juntos?

 **Nota Sekai:** por supuesto.

 **Nota Makoto:** como lo lograste?

 **Nota Sekai:** simplemente la invite a comer con un amigo.

 **Nota Makoto:** ya en serio, que hiciste?

 **Nota Sekai:** bueno talvez omiti que ese amigo era un chico.

 **Makoto:** como puedes decir que eso es un favor!

 **Profesor:** oigan los del fondo, guarden silencio.

 **Makoto:** lo siento- se sienta.

 **Nota Sekai:** te quieres calmar? Vas a hacer que me castiguen.

 **Nota Makoto:** tu eres la que me provoca.

 **Nota Sekai:** como sea, y? Que dices? Aceptas?

 **Nota Makoto:** creo que si.

 **Nota Sekai:** bien, esta decidido.

 **Makoto:** y? Cuando?

 **Nota Sekai:** como que cuando? En el siguiente receso.

 **Nota Makoto:** haa, bueno le aviso a los chicos y te acompaño.

 **Nota Sekai:** bien, esta decidido.

Makoto deja de escribir y presta atención a la clase, se da cuanta de que alguien lo esta observando, es Naruto. Mira como mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en negación con ojos serios. A lo que Makoto recordó lo que le dijo el día anterior, "ten cuidado". Termina la clase y Makoto le explica la situación a sus amigos.

 **Sawanaga:** eeeeh!? No es justo, por tu puedes almorzar con dos chicas!?

 **Boruto:** ya calmate, es como dijiste, Makoto se esta adentrando a un nuevo mundo.

 **Sawanaga:** pero, pero si fueras mi amigo, compartirlas a una de ella dos.

 **Makoto:** eres repugnante. Tu que piensas Naruto?

 **Naruto:** mmm, solo te puedo aconsejar que de finas bien cuales son tus sentimientos.

 **Makoto:** de que hablas? Ya se eso.

 **Sekai:** oye Makoto, el receso no es eterno, vamos.

 **Makoto:** bien, los veo luego.- se retira dejando a un lloriqueante Sawanaga que esta siendo reprendido por Boruto.

Sekai y Makoto se dirigían a la azotea por las escaleras.

 **Makoto:** segura que podemos subir?

 **Sekai:** descuida, era parte del club de astronomía y tengo la llave .

 **Makoto:** ( eso no responde mi pregunta )

Abre la puerta y se van a sentar a los bancos ubicados junto a los alambres. Apenas se sentaron vieron a Kotonoha entrar por la puerta, algo cansada, se notaba que subió rápido, se detuvo a mitad de camino al notar que estaba solo se sorprendió si que se ruborizó, también el. Ella se acerco lentamente.

 **Kotonoha:** ah, Itou? Que haces aquí?

 **Makoto:** bueno, Sekai me invito- un poco apenado.

 **Kotonoha:** ( como paso esto?, aunque me alegra ) bueno mientras mas mejor.

 **Makoto:** ( que alegría, no puedo creer que ya voy a almorzar con Kotonoha )

 **Sekai:** EH? Acaso ustedes ya se conocen?

 **Makoto:** de echo…

 **Kotonoha:** nos nosotros viajamos en el mismo tren y hablamos de ves en cuando- con valentía.

 **Makoto:** ( Kotonoha )

Los tres almorzaron de su propio obento y conversaron acerca de sus situaciones. Suena la campana del final de recesó, Kotonoha y Makoto se dirigen a la puerta, con Sekai detrás de ellos.

 **Kotonoha:** me encanto almorzar contigo.

 **Makoto:** si, a mi también. Deberías de hacerlo mas seguido- a lo que Kotonoha se silencia- ah, perdón debes tener planes con tus amigas.

 **Kotonoha:** no no es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a compartir tantas cosas con un chico.- sonrojada y sonriendo.

 **Makoto:** descuida, yo tampoco tenia alguna amiga.

 **Sekai:** oye que de mi!?

 **Makoto:** ah sigues aquí?

 **Sekai:** aaaaaah! con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia.

 **Kotonoha:** novia.

 **Makoto:** tu no eres quien para hablar, tu eres muy fastidiosa y entrometida.

 **Sekai:** mh, con sea voy a llegar tarde a clases. Mejor dense prisa también.

 **Kotonoha:** ella tiene Razón.

 **Makoto:** si- deprimido.

Al bajar el se despide de Kotonoha, regresa a su salón y se ubica rápido en su asiento antes de que aparezca el profesor. La clase avanza y termina el día. A la salida, Sekai se pone en frente de Makoto.

 **Sekai:** oye, todavía no me das las gracias.

 **Makoto:** debería? Solo me gritas y mandoneas todo el tiempo.

 **Sekai:** por supuesto, gracias a mi te acercarse a la chica que te gusta. Además si quieres mas información de ella te la puedo conseguir.

 **Makoto:** esta bien mañana te devolveré el favor, pero ya no quiero tu ayuda.

 **Sekai:** que no quieras mi ayuda lo comprendo, pero yo elijo como me agradecerás.

 **Makoto:** bien? Que quieres que te compre?

 **Sekai:** veras no quiero que me compres algo, la verdad quiero…- en ese momento aparece Kotonoha.

 **Kotonoha:** gracias por esperar, itou.

 **Makoto:** si, no hay problema.

 **Sekai:** EH? Se van juntos?

 **Makoto:** bueno si, después de todo tomamos el mismo tren. Bueno se hace tarde, nos vamos?

 **Kotonoha:** si, adiós, Saonji-san.

Ambos se retiran dejando sola a una triste Sekai. Los dos van llegando a la estación y se sientan para esperar el tren.

 **Makoto:** que día tan largo.

 **Kotonoha:** ahora que veo si fue un poco largo.- se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Le suena el celular a Makoto, era Naruto.

 **Makoto:** diga?

 **Naruto:** oye que estas haciendo!?

 **Makoto:** a que te refieres?

 **Naruto:** mira mas allá de las escaleras.

 **Makoto:** EH?- mira en esa dirección, para ver a los dos rubios escondidos, solo asomando la cabeza- que hacen aquí!?- susurra a su celular.

 **Naruto:** que mas? Vamos a ayudarte.

 **Makoto:** no necesito de su ayuda todo va bien.

 **Boruto:** dame eso, oye te parece que todo va bien!? Solo están callados sin cruzar miradas.

 **Makoto:** bueno, tal vez no todo esta bien. Que quieren que haga?

 **Boruto:** solo confiésate.

 **Makoto:**. . . . Eeeeeeh!?

 **Kotonoha:** que pasa? Itou.

 **Makoto:** ah nada solo me recordaban algo importante.- vuelve al celular- como quieren que haga eso tan de repente!?

 **Naruto:** solo confía en mi.

 **Makoto:** que aras tu?

 **Naruto:** Makoto, solo confía.

 **Makoto:** mira en dirección donde estaba su amigo- esta bien.- corta la llamada.- oye, Kotonoha.

 **Kotonoha:** que sucede? Has actuado extraño.

 **Makoto:** me disculpo, es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente.

 **Kotonoha:** como cuales? Quizás te podría ayudar.

 **Makoto:** traga saliba- co como tu- nervioso.

 **Kotonoha:** EH?

 **Makoto:** se que ya te diste cuenta que viajamos todos los días en el mismo tren, veras… desde que te vi ahí sentada. Solo con verte me alegras un poco.

 **Kotonoha:** Itou…

 **Makoto:** se que no te conozco muy bien, pero se que lo que siento es verdad, así que Katsura…- pasa el tren del lado contrario- me gustas!- ante estas palabras Kotonoha se pone a llorar.- supongo que es un…- Kotonoha se lanza sobre el y lo abraza.- Ah? Katsura!?

 **Kotonoha:** yo, no soy muy popular, pero no me importaba si podía verte todos los días, y cuando me hablaste por primera vez me sentí muy feliz, por eso Itou, también me gustas!

 **Makoto:** Katsura- sollozo le devuelve el abrazo

Atrás de las escaleras, viendo la escena los rubios chocaban puños en señal de victoria. La pareja llevaba tanto tiempo abrazada que no se dieron cuenta que ya paso el tren. Se separaron y se secaron las lágrimas.

 **Makoto:** parece que perdimos el tren.

 **Kotonoha:** no me importa si paso mas tiempo contigo.- se ruborizaron ambos.

 **Makoto:** bueno, que tal si…?- rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

 **Kotonoha:** EH? ( me pedirá un beso?)- puso roja.

 **Makoto:** ( espera, que tal si me cree un pervertido, mejor…) que te parece si el domingo, salimos?

 **Kotonoha:** ( en el fondo quería un beso ) si, me parece bien.

 **Makoto:** gracias. Kotonoha!

 **Kotonoha:** se encogió de brazos.

 **Makoto:** ah lo siento no debí decirte por tu nombre.

 **Kotonoha:** no esta bien, solo me sorprendí- llega el tren, su suben y en el camino charlan sobre lo que van a hacer el domingo, el tren llega a la estación de Kotonoha y se baja del tren- bueno hasta mañana, Itou.

 **Makoto:** si, llegare temprano- se cierra la puerta y el tren continua su camino. Al llegar a su casa Makoto realiza su rutina de ir a la cama y sacar su celular. Llama a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** responde el celular- oye al menos espera que lleguemos a casa, todavía estamos en el tren.

 **Makoto:** lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, viste eso?

 **Naruto:** por supuesto, te dije que confiaras.

 **Makoto:** hablando de eso, como sabias?

 **Naruto:** si te soy sincero, al ver lo tímida de como era contigo supuse eso, bueno así actuaba Hinata conmigo cuando éramosniños.

 **Makoto:** veo que si sirve tener amigos con experiencia.

 **Naruto:** bueno voy a tomar eso como un alago.

 **Makoto:** EH?

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Makoto:** Ahora que lo pienso como sabias que ella actuaba así conmigo?

 **Naruto:** bueno, tal vez no es la primera ves que te espiamos.

 **Makoto:** EH!? Oye eso se llama acoso!

 **Naruto:** cálmate, que no estas agradecido?, gracias a nosotros ya tienes una cita con la chica que te gusta.

 **Makoto:** mmm, es cierto pero… ya no lo hagan mas!

 **Naruto:** lo siento, pero no.

 **Makoto:** por que no!?Agradezco su ayuda, pero creo se ya están pasando de la raya.

 **Naruto:** que piensas hacer el domingo?

 **Makoto:** bueno… vamos a pasear por el distrito comercial, a ver alguna librería, a los juegos ya comer algo. Es bastante normal. no crees?

 **Naruto:** suena bien, pero…

 **Makoto:** que pasa? No confías en mi?

 **Naruto:** no es que no confíe, es solo que me preocupa que actitud pondrás en eso.

 **Makoto:** esta bien, si no crees que pueda hacerlo, pueden espiar, pero no intervengan! Es mi primera cita y no quiero que ella piense que necesito ayuda.

 **Naruto:** bien, mándame un mensaje con la dirección y al final de la cita te daremos nuestro informe. Te parece bien?

 **Makoto:** ok.

 **Naruto:** ah, otra cosa.

 **Makoto:** si?

 **Naruto:** con voz sombría dice- atrévete a darnos la dirección equivocada y haremos de tu vida escolar un infierno.

 **Makoto:** con un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda- es esta bien.- cuelga y procede a enviar la dirección. Se acuesta en la cama con un suspiro- por que piensan que no lo podre hacer bien?

Mientras tanto en la residencia Katsura. Kotonoha esta hablando por teléfono con Sekai.

 **Sekai:** ya veo, así que era amor correspondido.

 **Kotonoha:** si, estoy emocionada.

 **Sekai:** aunque yo no me haría mucha ilusión.

 **Kotonoha:** por que?

 **Sekai:** recuerda que es un chico, puede que te pida algo pervertido.

 **Kotonoha:** per pervertido?

 **Sekai:** si mencionar que es uno sin experiencia con las mujeres así que ten cuidado.

 **Kotonoha:** Itou no haría algo asi.

 **Sekai:** también puede que no. Pero estaté atenta.

 **Kotonoha:** no hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno adiós Saonji-san.

 **Sekai:** te veo el lunes- cuelga- espero que eso sea suficiente.

El domingo , en el distrito comercial de Tokyo, estaba Makoto, vistiendo una remera manga larga gris bajo una camisa celeste con cuadros y unos jeans azules.

 **Makoto:** me pregunto cuanto tardara Katsura? Mas importante como se vera sin el uniforme de la escuela.- mira alrededor y solo ve gente pasando y a dos niños uno castaño y otro de pelo negro caminando en el borde de la fuente- ahora que lo pienso, si les di esta dirección, donde estarán?

 **Kotonoha:** Itou-kun!- lo llamaba desde la distancia mientras corría con un vestido beach y un tapado color lila. Llega con Makoto- perdón por llegar tarde.

 **Makoto:** no hay problema, yo también acabo de llegar ( de echo llegue hace un buen rato ) EH?

 **Kotonoha:** que pasa? Me me veo rara?

 **Makoto:** no de echo, te ves muy hermosa.- Kotonoha se sonrojo en respuesta.- bueno, el día no es eterno, que tal si empezamos?

 **Kotonoha:** si(cree que soy hermosa )

Mientras ellos se alejaban, los niños que estaban jugando los miraban serios, pasa una multitud de gente que los tapa, la multitud se disipa y los niños desaparecen. Makoto y Kotonoha estaban paseando juntos pero ella choca con gente y el no hace nada para recuperarla solo le dice "apresurate" a lo que ella se junta de nuevo con el, esta escena era contemplada por dos barrenderos con los ojos tapados por sus gorras. De nuevo con la pareja, se encuentran en una librería, ella busca en la sección de novelas mientras que el ve una revista de trajes de baño y es pillado por Kotonoha, esto es visto por dos chicas, con ojos de desilusión, una esta en la escalera y otra sostiene unos libros que ella le va pasando, las dos están vestidas de una blusa blanca, un saco ligero y una falda elegante con zapatos. De vuelta en la cita están jugando en un arkade, en las maquinas de gancho, ella no puede conseguir el peluche pero Makoto es un as y consigue todos los premios, Kotonoha trata de agarrar uno pero el se lo niega, de nuevo es visto por dos adolescentes, que suspiraban, de 12-13 años que estaban jugando un juego de a dos, uno de ellos golpeaba su rostro con la pantalla de la maquina. La cita termino y se encontraban en la estación de trenes, esta vez iban en direcciones opuestas, el quiso despedirse con un beso pero ella se altero y alejo para atrás y las puertas de su tren se cerraron, el se quedo confundido, esto fue presenciado por dos hombres de negocio muy elegantes que se golpeaban la cara en señal de desesperación. Al llegar así casa se preparo el agua del baño y se sentó en el sillón. En ese momento sonaron en sincronía su celular y el teléfono de la casa.

 **Makoto:** quienes serán?- atiende los dos- diga?

 **Sekai/Naruto/Boruto:** IDIOTA!- se cae del sillón.

 **Makoto:** oigan, que les pasa?

 **Naruto:** eres un estúpido!

 **Sekai:** cierto, eres un insensible!

 **Boruto:** como te atreves a sonreír después de eso!?

 **Sekai:** como le pudiste hacer eso!?

 **Makoto:** espera! Sekai!? Como conseguiste el numero de mi casa?

 **Sekai:** ese Sawanaga repartio su numero a todas las del curso, le pregunte a el, tu teléfono, eso no importa, eres un idiota!

 **Boruto:** no puedo creer que seas tan así!

 **Makoto:** quieren calmarse? Explíquenme que les sucede.

 **Sekai:** como que, que? Kotonoha me acaba de llamar y me dijo que estaba asustada de como la trataste.

 **Naruto:** cierto, hiciste todo mal!

 **Sekai:** EH? Estas con tus amigos!?

 **Makoto:** ah no, me llamaron al mismo tiempo que tu.

 **Naruto:** eso no importa, como puede ser que seas tan incoherente.

 **Makoto:** ah!?

 **Naruto:** simple, si te separas de tu cita vas a buscarla, no decirle que se apresure.

 **Sekai:** no puedes leer una porno en medio de una cita.

 **Makoto:** era de trajes de baño.

 **Sekai/Naruto/Boruto:** NO IMPORTA!- se cae de nuevo.

 **Boruto:** tampoco puedes ser egoísta y presumido con tu cita.

 **Sekai:** y mucho menos pedir un beso en la primera cita, en especial si salio así.

 **Makoto:** pero yo me divertí.

 **Naruto:** ese no es caso!

 **Sekai:** lo que importa es hacer sentir bien a tu pareja.

 **Naruto:** tienen que divertirse los dos.

 **Makoto:** creo que lo hice todo mal, que debo hacer? De seguro no querrá hablarme mañana.

 **Boruto:** dime, de verdad te gusta?

 **Makoto:** si- seguro de si.

 **Boruto:** entonces demuéstraselo!

 **Makoto:** como?

 **Sekai:** acaso tenemos que darte indicaciones todo el tiempo? Haslo tu mismo.

 **Makoto:** pero no se me ocurre que.

 **Sekai:** entonces tienes toda la noche para pensarlo, adios- cuelga.

 **Makoto:** EH!? Espera Sekai.

 **Naruto:** te sugiero que lo pienses cinco veces antes de actuar.

 **Makoto:** que? Espera…

 **Naruto/Boruto:** adiós.- cuelgan.

 **Makoto:** eeeeh!? No me dejen solo en un momento asiiiiii.

Paso la noche y Makoto estaba tirado en el piso rodeado de revistas para parejas.

 **Makoto:** se acabo. Se acabo, se acabo- siguió repitiendo esto mas rápido por un rato.- aaaaaah! Por dios. Que debo hacer?- se levanta y empieza a golpear su escritorio- mierda, mierda- un libro cae y le da en la cabeza y lo hace caer a el- dolió, ah?- mira el libro- eso es!

Salio corriendo de su casa acomodándose el uniforme de la escuela, el ascensor estaba dañado y se dirigió por las escaleras sin detener su carrera, llego a la estación de trenes y se subió rápido al que estaba a punto de irse, llego a tiempo y termino de acomodarse la corbata y se abrocho el saco. Al llegar a la estación de Kotonoha se arreglo el cabello con el reflejo de la ventana, pero para su desgracia ella no subia, ni siquiera se encontraba a la estación, miro a los demás vagones para confirmarlo y no había rastro de ella, el solo suspiró y se sentó con desanimo en el asiento. Sus energía regresaron al llegar a su estación, bajo tan rápido como le permitirán sus piernas, entro a la escuela, en la entrada a su salón se encontraban Naruto y Boruto.

 **Naruto:** oye Makoto, por que corres?- makoto solo paso al lado de ellos.- bueno, parece que tiene algo planeado, quieres ir a ver?

 **Boruto:** para eso estamos aquí.- los dos tomaron carrera en dirección al azabache decidido, sin darse cuenta que una confundida Sekai los miraba irse mientras entraba al aula.

Makoto llego al salón de Kotonoha, se quedo paralizado en la puerta, acerco su mano pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

 **Naruto/Boruto:** tardas mucho!- lo empujan.

 **Makoto:** eeh!? – se encontraba en el salón 4-1 había caras que no conocía pero no le importaba, a pesar que todos lo veían de forma extraña y murmuraban sobre el, solo buscaba la cara de Kotonoha y la vio a mitad del salón, el se alegro pero ella se escondió en un cuaderno de notas, a lo que el se desilusionó.

 **Otome:** itou!

 **Makoto:** ah, otome. Como has estado?

 **Otome:** mejor que a ti tenlo por seguro, por cierto que haces aquí? Acaso me extrañabas?

 **Makoto:** la verdad, venia a ver a Katsura.

 **Otome:** Katsura?- se enoja- que quieres de ella?

 **Makoto:** bueno quería entregarle este libro- sacándolo de su mochila.

 **Otome:** por que?

 **Makoto:** bueno… no es tu asunto, solo quiero dárselo.

 **Otome:** las clases están por comenzar, mejor dámelo a mi y yo se lo entregó.

 **Makoto:** mmm, creo que sera mejor si lo hago yo- pasa a otome y se dirige a Kotonoha- hola Katsura.

 **Kotonoha:** ho hola itou.

 **Makoto:** bueno, veras yo quería disculparme.

 **Kotonoha:** ah, de que hablas?

 **Makoto:** es que ayer me comporte como un tonto, así quería disculparme.

 **Kotonoha:** ah eso, no te preocupes igual tampoco me hice muchas ilusiones.

 **Makoto:** ah- se deprime.

 **Kotonoha:** digo, no es que piense que uvas a ser un desastre pero tampoco que serias un príncipe azul( la verdad es que si )

 **Makoto:** no tienes de que disculparse, se como me comporte, así que te traje esto- enseña el libro- se que te gustan las novelas románticas Asia que pensé que te gustaría este.

 **Kotonoha:** gracias, veo que si me observabas- sonríe.

 **Makoto:** por supuesto.

 **Kotonoha:** "en el nombre del clavel" que titulo tan peculiar, no lo habia escuchado antes.

 **Makoto:** es que solo lo venden por la región del norte, es muy difícil de conseguir, me lo regalo mi abuela. Además mira la primer página.

 **Kotonoha:** ah!? Esto es…

 **Makoto:** si la firma del autor.

 **Kotonoha:** me gusta, me gusta muchísimo, gracias Makoto-kun. Ah? Lo siento.

 **Makoto:** no, no tienes que agradecerme, esto es para que me perdones.

 **Kotonoha:** que te parece si en el almuerzo nos juntamos arriba?

 **Makoto:** en serio?

 **Kotonoha:** si.

 **Makoto:** gracias- suena la campana- a rayos, mejor me voy, gracias de nuevo- se retira del salón.

 **Otome:** oye, Katsura- mandona- dame ese libro.

 **Kotonoha:** EH? Por que debería dartelo?

 **Otome:** ese libro es para mi, dámelo.

 **Kotonoha:** guarda el libro en su mochila- lo siento pero mi no no no novio me lo dio.

 **Otome:** novio? No me hagas reír, Itou nunca saldría con una rara como tu, de seguro solo le pediste que te diera un libro, rata de biblioteca.

 **Kotonoha:** lo siento, Kato, pero Itoi me die esto a mi y no te dare- valiente.

 **Otome:** ooh, eres valiente pero veremos hasta cuanto dura tu mentira- llega el profesor y ella va a su haciendo.

En el otro salón Makoto esta con cara de zorrillo atortolado.

 **Bien eso fue todo por hoy espero que les hay gustado, se que Naruto no interviene mucho pero voy a cambiar eso, es solo que es difícil juntar a los personajes de dos géneros distintos, me voy a esforzar mas, como dijo siempre por favor dejenme en los reviews que otros anime quisieran, bien hasta la próxima.**


End file.
